


Another year, another problem, another solution.

by King_of_camelxt_e



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m not okay in the head, M/M, Of about two years, Panic Attacks, arthur is a softie with ptsd even though he’s never been an army boi, merlin is an unstable baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_camelxt_e/pseuds/King_of_camelxt_e
Summary: Pffft so it was an idea I had.Reincarnation fic. Merlin remembers everything and knows that he is to fulfil some kind of destiny or something. He had been certain that Arthur wasn’t going to show up but when Arthur and all the rest of his mates just so happened to be reincarnated too. Who was he to complain?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 23





	1. Previous events always mess with ones head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is how we ended up where we did. It hadn’t been Arthur’s fault that he cried. Nope it definitely had, it wasn’t like Merlin wasn’t going to see him again and no matter how cute Arthur’s kicked puppy face was, Merlin didn’t appreciate leaving knowing he’d be like a freaking weeping conscience for the next few decades.

Ok _so they were both dying this time._

_It was 1941. Merlin and Arthur were being split up, again, Merlin could see how panicked Arthur looked. He had literally just come back, he’d had less than a month to adjust before joining the army had become compulsory._

_Arthur had more or less got the gist of the 1800’s within the first few weeks. But for some messed up reason killgarrah still won’t talk about. He wasn’t supposed to show up that time. Or the time before that (even though the 1600’s had been a mess)._

_This time probably wasn’t a mistake... Merlin guessed. Except the prophecy had talked about Arthur leading the battle with one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, in a time of common technology._

_At first merlin had thought of the powerful being to be himself. But then he met the doctor... and wasn’t too sure. Then again out of the two Merlin was the one who was inevitably immortal._

_Ok well maybe not immortal... he was reincarnated every time he died. He wasn’t supposed to remember anything... except he’d been cheating the rules lately and he did._

_Well mostly, anyway. The only problem with the cheating spell was that, whilst he remembered everything, Arthur didn’t, and when he did, he forgot everything else of the life he was currently living and his mind went straight back to ‘I’m the king of Camelot do as I say, I’m an arrogant arse’._

_They’d found that out the hard way. Merlin shuddered at the memory of the 1600s._

_Ok. So how the fuck was he supposed to do this. He could either kill them both now... make the binding spell stronger so Arthur knee for a fact he was still here maybe. He could let them fight that way... except he hadn’t taught Arthur anything to do with the military. Fuck._

_He couldn’t even make out Arthur in the crowd anymore. “Ok. Ok. Ok.” He mumbled under his breath._

_“Powerful warlock, could stop the war, could make world peace, no. No, killgarrah said that one wasn’t supposed to happen till later, the doctor said 2010 is when I need to do it. Ok ok ok. Um ok right yes ok.” Merlin decided that the best thing to do was probably to kill them both. Maybe. Oh who the fuck was he kidding he had no idea what to do._

_”FUCK!” He yelled and suddenly everyone was silent and looking at him. “Bollocks” he mumbled under his breath, and started pushing through the baffled people. He should've known that his frustration would lead to the ‘dragon voice’ or so Arthur liked to call it._

_He heard a muffled laugh from about 400 metres away. Huh, Arthur had moved pretty quickly._

_That’s when it hit him. He hit his palm to his face and mumbled “ugh Druid mind speaks thingy” that was also Arthur’s name for the telepathic confections that Mordred had taught him back in the day._

_People were still looking at him weirdly. “Oh right.” He mumbled, not everyone took his dragon voice thingy in stride._

_’still calling it that are we’ Arthur thought._

_’oh fuck off you pratt’ Merlin thought back._

_’ok so what are we going to do’ Arthur was acting nervous, he’d given up trying to hide his emotions back in week 2 after Merlin had to resort to literally reading his mind to get something out of him._

_’honestly?’ Merlin mind-asked._

_’yes, you idiot’ Arthur thought._

_’right yeah sorry, I have no idea.’ Merlin might’ve said that out loud too, but if anyone asked it was because he was so bloody frustrated and confused._

_People had started to walk around now still cautiously around Merlin, obviously catching onto his current frustration, but they were still walking._

_’oh my god. You’re supposed to be the most powerful warlock to walk the Earth, you constantly baffled both me and experts and never once did anything to act on the obvious hate you felt for the pendragon family. And yet you can’t bring yourself to admit the fact that we’re both dying no matter what here.’ Merlin could literally feel the eye roll in Arthur’s previous thoughts._

_’Ok, fine. Whatever. The question is, do you want to go out now or are you going to fight?’ Merlin asked._

_’Ok let’s think about this.’ Merlin said._

_’Yeah, so what do you know-‘_

_’yeah ok I’m dying fighting, dying by magic is a bit much to be honest, don’t wanna have some ptsd disorder in my next life’ Arthur said, completely dismissing Merlin’s responsible reasoning._

_’right then’ Merlin thought. ‘Now that your decision is out of the way I would just like to point out that I am probably not gonna be there for your next life. It’ll be 2010 ish and that’s when I’m supposed to go solo. So I’m going to try and make it so we don’t meet. Is that ok?’ Merlin asked again._

_’come find me’ Arthur thought._

_’Arthur, I can’t’ Merlin tried_

_’Just stop time or something you fucking prick. Come. And. Find. Me’ Arthur, stubborn as ever argued._

_’ugh fine you stubborn pratt’ Merlin stopped time with a flick of the wrist and teleported to Arthur (well it wasn’t really like sciency, Arthur just decided that it had something to do with molecular shifting so apparently it had to be teleporting)._

_He appeared in front of Arthur who was staring at him expectantly._

_“The fuck do you want?” Merlin asked irritated._

_”Thank you.” Arthur said in possibly the most honest to god vulnerable tone Merlin had ever heard come from Arthur._

_”Um. No. Not again.” Merlin said trying to keep his voice steady._

_”Oh shut up you idiot, don’t act like you aren’t going to do it” Damn it. Of course Arthur knew Merlin better than Merlin knew himself._

_”ok well fine then. I’m doing the spell though. And I’m doing it now.” Merlin added stubbornly._

_”Hey.” Arthur said, in his really infuriatingly cute ‘oh how I love you’ voice._

_”Hm” Merlin grumbled. He didn’t want to cry when his conscience left his body. Otherwise he’d spend the next few decades as a weeping ghost like that girl in hogwarts (wait was she even dead yet- Merlin didn’t remember, the hogwarts trip had been with the doctor)._

_”Oh for fucks sake.” Arthur said knowing exactly what Merlin was trying to do._

_Merlin looked up from where he had been staring at Arthur’s shoes (he needed knew ones, his current ones where getting a bit worn). Arthur was staring at him with that expression. The one when he looked like a kicked puppy. Merlin hadn’t seen it since Uther had died that first time._

_”Merlin.” It was barely a whisper, barely even a word, and yet it said so much._

_Merlin immediately softened as a tear ran down Arthur’s cheek._

_”Hey, hey don’t worry! I’ll see you again” Merlin said wearing a reassuring smile._

_Arthur scoffed. “Stop. You know you won’t, we both know I won’t remember anything next time, we both know that you have to do it alone.” Arthur said with a sad smile as more tears fell down his stupid beautiful face._

_Merlin brought his hand to his other halves cheek. He should’ve known that telling Arthur about their destiny and how they were ‘two sides of the same coin’ would take a toll on Arthur’s thoughts about him leaving._

_”Oh shut up you moron.” He said, wiping his friends tear-stained cheek. ”Do me a favour, make some friends, whatever you do, don’t talk about me or Camelot, write letters to me every night, I’ll find them in my next life, I promise you.”_

_Arthur put his hand on Merlins and brought the palm of it to his mouth. Merlin barely suppressed a shudder at the contact._

_“Anything for you,” he murmured against the skin of Merlins hand, his warm breath reassuring. “You have my word.” He mumbled._

_Merlin stared at him in awe. This was his king, his best friend, the one who Merlin has failed. And yet he had been forgiven of his mistake he had been that lucky, and now he was being shown downright affection. It was overwhelming._

_”Oh come on” Arthur said, letting Merlin’s hand fall back to his side as it was his turn to wipe away Merlin’s tears. Fuck. Of course Merlin cries now. Not earlier when they were forced out of the cottage, not when they were pushed to different parts of the crowd or anything remotely serious like that._

_Merlin lent into the touch and Arthur smirked. “Oh fuck off you clotpole.” Merlin whined._

_Arthur lent in and pressed his lips to merlins in a chaste kiss. Whilst Merlin wanted it to mean something he knew it was just a promise.  
_

_A promise, that they would meet again.  
_

_Merlin started to cast the spell. It was a really weird one and required him to hold Arthur’s hand.  
_

_As he was finishing the spell of which broke their bond for one lifetime, made sure he kept his memories, Arthur didn't and the one that would kill him. He heard Arthur whisper._

_”_ We’ll meet again.  
Don’t know when don’t know when.  
But I know we’ll meet again.  
Some sunny day. _”_

_Merlin smiled softly and felt another tear slide down his cheek as he fell to the floor. Time started once again and Arthur was knelt by his side._

_As he left his body, Arthur looked to the sky and said in possibly the most deadpan voice possible. “I owe you a shag by the way.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft so this chapter is to try and give a back story or something but to be totally honest I’m not too sure.


	2. Will?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there’s a Will there’s a way right?

Merlin woke up grinning. Ok. Right. So how old was he. He ran across what looked to be his room after jumping from the bed. If Arthur has asked him then he would’ve lied, he had not had ‘Merlin the sorcerer’ from the sword in the stone movie by Disney on posters around his room.

His bed had black and white checked sheets with a stuffed sock on it that looked quite a bit like Arthur.

Looking in the mirror he saw that for once he didn’t have to use a de-aging spell because he was about 16. Right. He must be a bit pathetic then considering his walls. 

He looked around the room a bit more. And that’s when he saw it. There was another person in the room. It wasn’t anyone he was related to he could guess that much. They also looked about 8 so that must mean he was in their room. 

This other kid was on the top bunk of the bunk bed that he’d apparently been in the bottom of. Ok so this probably wasn’t his house.

”derecho” he said. Wait... hold on what. 

He tried again “derecho” and again “derecho” fuck what language was he speaking?

”Vale. Esto es raro” oh! Ok Spanish. Right he could work with that. He looked around the room again and saw that the posters were all English. 

Right. So he was either visiting an English friend or (the more likely option) he was an exchange student from Spain.

Right so he had that much. 

He checked the room one more time looking for something to determine the date or the time or something. 

There was a newly opened annual in the corner of the room. Merlin sprinted over and looked at the cover. It was too dark, he couldn’t see anything. 

“Dame luz.” He said and was immediately gifted with a blue orb of light at his side. 

’2015- GENIS WORLD RECORDS’ the book said in bold lettering. Fuck. Merlin was late. It was already happening? Wait wait no. Don’t jump to conclusions, he told himself. The doctor had said around 2010, not exactly 2010.

He heaved a sigh, the book was newly opened so he was almost definitely in 2015. He was a Spanish exchange student living in a room with an eight year old.

How the fuck was he supposed to wank?

Ok. Yep. Definitely a teenager. He thought, letting it slide. He needed to do something about that Spanish speaking. Wasn’t going to be any help if he was in England.   
  
  


“Quiero hablar inglés.” He mumbled. But didn’t know if that was going to work. The spell that he was trying to cast required old English words and whilst he knew what they were, he couldn’t actually say them.

”Ugh why is this always so confusing?” He questioned, barely refraining from banging his head on the table he was stood in front of. 

”Huh.” He said final realising that he’d just spoken English exactly as well as he used to.

”Don’t know if that was the spell or if I’m actually that good already but I’ll take what I can get.” He mumbled proudly as he stalked over to the window next to the bunk bed.

He tried to get it open, it required a lot of force and he was wondering wether it was meant to be opened or not. When it finally complied it was with a really loud screech that was over before Merlin could quieten it. 

Damn it. He should’ve used a silencing spell.

”Dude where are you going.” Someone mumbled, voice obviously still full of sleep. 

”Go back to sleep.” Merlin said, trying not to sound rude.

The voice was coming from the eight year old, he realised when the little kid sat up.

”Since when could you speak English?” He asked.

”Um since now, I did some research.” It was a crap excuse, Merlin knew, but this kid was right and would probably leave it. 

”I don’t believe that for a second.” The kid murmured. “Now stop being a tosser and tell me where you’re going”

”Kid, you’re eight, don’t swear.” Merlin tried, knowing very well that he sounded like an exhausted middle aged parent who’d had enough of their a young child.

”Ok... I haven’t told you my age... I met you yesterday -when by the way, you couldn’t speak a word of English- and now you’re being all edgy and leaving my room through my window, which had about 10 locks on it.” The kid said obviously suspicious.

”Ok fine you caught me.” Merlin said. 

”Right so where are we going.” The kid asked jumping from the top bunk. 

“ _You,_ ” Merlin started in his most serious voice, “aren’t going anywhere mate,” the kid huffed and looked ready to argue so Merlin put up his hand and carried on.

”I, however, I am going to get as far away from society as possible, calling killgarrah and yelling at him for making me Spanish.” Merlin said. The thing was, he didn’t actually know how this reincarnation thing worked, but he was sure killgarrah Gad something to do with him and was going to find him and shout at him for making it so there were people who would worry about him if he ever ended up practicing magic for a few days.

”Killgarrah you da or somin’?” The kid said, obviously now angry that he wasn’t allowed to come.

”nope.” Merlin said. And started to climb out of the window. Only to be followed by the kid. 

”look. Kid-“ Merlin started.

”Will.” The kid mumbled.

”What?” Merlin asked.

”My name.” He said searching for Merlin in the dark.

”huh.” Merlin chuckled slightly. “My best friend s’called Will.” The kid -Will- didn’t say anything until Merlin put his leg through the window.

”You’ll have to introduce me to him, then I can see whether or not he’s a tosser like you” he sniggered.

”Ha ha. Your really funny kid”

”Will.” Will said irritated. 

”Yeah right. Besides I’d love to introduce you to him, you’d have a great time making fun of me but Will’s dead.” Merlin smiled sadly at the reminder of his friend as he saved Arthur from a spear.

”What?” Will squeaked.

”Took a bullet straight through the heart. Saved Arthur’s life.” Merlin said staring at the sky.

”Cool.” Will said.

”Not really but whatever.” Merlin mumbled as he put his other leg over the window.

”No!” Will quickly corrected himself. “I don’t mean that you dumbass!”

”Oi! Language!” Merlin scolded.

”Yes, English. Now if I could carry on.” Will said. Merlin barely stifled a smile. This kid was a lot like Will actually used to be.

”As I was saying, it’s just I have like a spear shaped scar birthmark thingy where my heart is.” Merlin immediately looked up. That was weird, birth marks were (as far as Merlin was concerned) reminders of how you died. 

”What?” Merlin was sure that he had sounded like a mouse. But he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

”Do you wanna see it!” Will asked excitedly.

”Yeah, yeah sure.” Merlin said nervously. What if Will was like a substitute for Arthur, what if it had led to Will being reincarnated instead? Either way, if it was Will he wouldn’t remember, he’d made sure of that back in the 1700’s.

Arthur had come home distraught, almost certain he’d seen Gwen, they’d been scared that had meant that everyone else was there so Merlin had cast a spell to ensure only he and Arthur were to remember, just incase Morgana had been there.

But. Ok, he was doing this like seriously doing this. Yep, he had a 1500ish year old conscience and he was looking at eight year olds chest body whatever... haha it sounded like he was the worlds most accomplished perve or something. 

Will turned on the light and Merlin froze. “Y-you.” Merlin whispered.

Will looked slightly bemused, almost like he knew exactly wat Merlin was talking about. Then he shook his head and was giving Merlin an extremely questioning look.

”Hello! Have you finally decided that there’s more to a person than their shoes.” Will whisper-shouted.

”Yeah.” Merlins said absentmindedly, “I don’t wanna see your birth mark thanks.” He whispered. 

Will looked both upset and taken aback by merlins sudden change of heart. Merlin tried to quickly make amends.

”Hey Will, do you wanna see something?” He asked. And what the fuck was he doing? He knew the rules. No one was supposed to know. But he could trust Will, he had when they were kids and he would continue to do so now.

”yeah.” Will mumbled angrily. He tried to hide it behind a smile, but Merlin knew him better than that.

”Oh for fucks sake you cock.” Merlin said giving Will his most teasing smile.

”Oi!” Will yelled, slowly giving up with the angry act, “what happened to the bloody language thing”

”Like you’re going to stick to it.” Merlin said, grin in full force.

”Ok fair point,” Will mumbled going slightly red. “So are you gonna show me or what?” He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Merlins eyes flashed gold and he was presented with the same blue orb as he had used to read the book cover earlier. 

“Ugh.” Will said, grinning like mad, “I have a special effects weirdo.” 

Merlin was quite hurt by Will’s last comment, “You seriously believe that even though there’s a mother fucking blue ball of light in my hand that this is special affects?” Merlin asked, almost whining.

”Of course not dick-face.” Will said as he ran over to merlin, staring at the orb in awe. 

“Can I please come with you. Wherever you’re going. I don’t care. You’re fucking sick dude... and you can do shit like this!” He pointed at merlins hand.

”Um...” Merlin contemplated bringing Will to killgarrah. He really probably shouldn’t. If he did then killgarrah probably wouldn’t show up. But oh well. Will was worth it.

”-I’ll even do you chores” Will was begging.

”Shut up man, I’ll do your chores, I can do them with a flick of my wrist you dumbass.” Merlin pointed to his hand.

Will looked slightly embarrassed but he took it in his stride. “Oh whatever! I don’t fucking care!” He was almost shouting. Someone was going to wake up if they carried on like this. 

Merlin rushed over and put his hand to Will’s mouth who immediately bit it. Merlin didn’t feel a thing.

”Oh stop trying things on me, I’ll take you mate, but I swear, tell anyone and I’ll kill you.” Merlin knew that he wouldn’t kill Will. But Will didn’t.

”Oh my god thank you!” Will whisper yelled, grabbing Merlin and squeezing the living daylights out of him in a bone-crushing hug.

”Oi! Anyone would think your eight the way you’re walking around giving out hugs.” Merlin teased.

“Yep just like you probably give out cock sucking services.” Will smirked and was rewarded with a smack to the back of his head.

———————————————


	3. Some things never change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so theres a dragon and two humannsss

Merlin and Will had run through a city for over an hour, he wasn’t too sure which city it was yet but it had a hill near it that reminded Merlin of Camelot and so they were jogging in that direction.

”so!” He shouted to Will sounding perfectly normal and not like he’d just run 5 miles in record time.

Will however, even though Merlin had placed a spell minimising the effect of physical exertion on his body, was panting and sweating like hell. 

”mm.” He groaned. Right. They should probably stop soon.

They were in a field of some sort, killgarrah and his fat arse would probably fit in this space. So Merlin gradually slowed down, giving Will a bit of a cool of.

As soon as they stopped, Will was lying in the ground gasping for air. Merlin chuckled.

”You alright mate?” He asked teasingly.

”You.” Will gasped for air. “are so doing my chores,” and again, “for the next month at least.” 

”Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Merlin smiled despite his best efforts to seem irritated. Will was back. Merlin’s Will, the actual Will. Merlin took a second to appreciate it before getting jolted from his thoughts by a shoe hitting his head.

”Water?” Will panted.

Merlin magicked a skin of water from thin air. “Sorry,” he shouted as he threw it, “it’s a bit middle agey.” Merlin laughed as Will picked it up and stared at it confused. 

”You can do that with money right?” He asked dumbstruck.

”yeah.” Merlin said, brushing it off, “I’m not going to though alright mate.” Merlin finalised before Will got any ideas.

”Ugh damn you and your good morals.” Will yelled after chugging the water. 

”Yep. Anyway, either cover your ears or get ready for a life of bad hearing.” Merlin warned as he finalised what he was going to say to killgarrah.

Once Will had both of his hands to his ears, Merlin went all dragon voicey and bellowed for killgarah in dragon tongue. 

He turned to Will who was looking at him with something of both gear and awe before turning back to the skies and waiting for the great dragon to show up. 

He must’ve waited for about two minutes before the slight sound of wings was available.

“Ok!” He yelled as the flapping became louder. “Try not to faint!” He shouted at Will who was already as white as a ghost.

It was about another minute before killgarrah was on the ground, giving Merlin what seemed to be an unimpressed glare.

”That’s a fucking dragon!” Will yelled. 

”Yep, now I need to talk to the dragon so could you shut up for a second?” Merlin asked Will wearing a reassuring smile.

”Killgarrah, I see it’s been over 100 years more or less and you’re still not dead.” Merlin said, slightly bemused, remembering back I Camelot when the dragon was convinced he was dying (it had been like the dragon equivalent of the common cold). 

”Bright as ever, young warlock.” Killgarrah said through clenched dragon teeth, they really were well-kept considering he didn’t brush them. 

”Drop the nicknames, also this is Will,” Merlin turned to Will who have Killgarrah a tiny wave before going back to staring, baffled. “You know, the only person other than Arthur, Giaus and my mother that knew about my magic before the ban was lifted. 

Killgarrah just stared at him, confused.

”Ok fine then, if you wanna play like that.” Merlin said, exasperated. “The one who jumped in front of that fucking spear, from that guys from Cannan’s army, the one that went straight through his heart?” Merlin heard Will gasp behind him. “No? You know? One of the many innocent people who accidentally got involved in my life and got killed in the process? My best and possibly only friend!” Merlin was shouting now, in his dragoney voice, through tear stricken vision.

”Ah,” Killgarrah said, as though the puzzle pieces finally fit. “Yes, I do believe you mentioning something of a boy named Will that time in 1928 when you were- “

”ok yes let’s not talk about that night alright?” Merlin mumbled, feeling his face heat up at the mention of the night. (He’d been drunk, wasn’t his fault he had called the dragon whilst he’d been drunk)

”What night? 1928? Mate what the hell are you two on about?” Will asked.

”I’ll tell you when I’m done with the massive dick, Will.” Merlin said. 

”Is that anyway to speak to a dragon as old as the old religion itself young warlock?” Killgarrah tried.

”Oh fuck off, I’m done respecting you! You speak in riddles and you made me _Spanish_!” Merlin yelled.

”Yes, well a dragon does get bored alright, it’s just a shame that your magic is stronger than I remember it.” Killgarrah mumbled (if dragons could do that) irritably.

”What of Aithusa?” Merlin asked.

”What of her? Haven’t seen her since you killed Morgana.” The dragon said.

”I could’ve sworn I asked you to care for her.”

”might be the case, young warlock, however how is one supposed to care for something that does not wish to be found?” Killgarrah questioned smugly.

”Oh fuck off.” Merlin murmured slightly annoyed.

”Merlin!” Will yelled, “did you just tell a dragon to fuck off?” Will asked baffled.

”Right now I do not think of him as a dragon, I think of him as one of my annoying ass kin.” Merlin turned to Will.

Will stares at him in something of awe.

”Anyway, killgarrah, do you know why I am here?” Merlin asked confidently.

”Why, to fufill your destiny of course.” Killgarrah said as though it was the simplest thing ever.

”Yeah I get that, but you told me more than that last time and I still failed so you know time for talking.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“You did not fail, young warlock, you achieved what even I could not.” Killgarrah said proudly.

”THATS because _I_ didn’t try to burn down the entire of the kingdom!” Merlin yelled. “My fucking dad died then, I literally met him for 2 hours, and then he was gone.” Merlin barely kept himself from crying.

”T’was not my fault young warlock. And your reason of being is for you to find out.” The dragon smirked (if dragons could smirk that was a smirk). 

”Ugh!” Merlin huffed, exasperated. “Fine whatever, it’s always a pleasure my friend, even if you still talk out of your ass after all these years.” Merlin said grinning.

”Of course.” Killgarrah said. “You surely are growing in this lifetime, the days have gone by a lot quicker knowing that you and Pendragon are going to finally do it.” Killgarrah said before taking off.

Merlin realised what the dragon had just said.

” _What!_ ” No that was stupid. 

”Until we meet again my friend.” Killgarrah said as he took off. 

”Arthur is dead! You know that! Don’t ignore me! I cast the bloody spell! I literally am magic! How the hell? What the hell?” Merlin screamed after Killgarrah.

”Young warlock,” Killgarrah chuckled. As he finally left Merlin’s sight. “You should be happy at the return of your other half.” 

”Nope! I don’t want him back. That’s not fiar on him! He’ll have like ptsd or something because he was a noble dick and just _had_ to fight. No I don’t want him back!” Merlin screamed. His eyes filled with tears.

”We both knew I was doing this one by myself! Why the _fuck_ did you bring him back. I don’t want him back! I don’t want him to die again! I don’t want to be there to watch him die again. I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Merlin screamed, occasional strangled sobs breaking from his throat.

He hadn’t realised he’d been crying until Will had him in another crushing embrace. 

”Dude, stop crying, you look like a girl.” Will said which made Merlin chuckle and return the embrace ever so slightly by patting Will’s head gingerly.

After about five minutes, Merlin calmed down enough to speak. “Come one then kid, we should get back,” Merlin flicked his wrist and stopped time, “We have a long walk ahead, not to mention about 2 days worth of stories about my life.” Merlin mumbled as he started walking off.

———————————

“Oh ok that makes sense.” Will said as they climbed through the window. 

Merlin restarted time and flopped onto the bed, he didn’t know how long he’d stopped it for but it had drained him both mentally and physically.

”Really? Huh, I thought you would’ve been a tiny bit more confused than that.” Merlin said with a shrug, only to be rewarded by Will’s two raised eyebrows.

”Don’t do that, your face will get stuck like that and you’ll look even uglier than before.” Merlin said with a teasing smile. 

”Ha bloody ha.” Will said, “It’s just the fact that I literally just saw a dragon. A. Dragon. And you expect me to _not_ believe everything you’ve just said.

”Wouldn’t be all that surprised.” Merlin shrugged.

”Dude go to sleep, you look like a wreck and we have school tomorrow.” Will said.

”Oh fuck!” Merlin almost yelled. “I am not doing school... again, worst fucking years of my entire goddamned life. You’ll catch me dead before I’m back in there.” Merlin said giggling.   
  
—————————— 


	4. Well this went wrong somewhere- we just don’t know where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes to school, really we all saw it coming.  
> However, the less predictable situation, his teachers identity.

Seriously, Merlin had no idea how he had ended up walking through the halls of _Camelot_ high- bloody generic names with their constant relation to merlin. 

He was late, and should’ve probably gone to the headmaster, but he couldn’t be asked. Like on a serious note, he was supposed to be saving the world, not pretending to learn things again.

And so surprise, surprise. Merlin found himself outside of his home room which had the name ‘Mr. P’ on it. 

He opened the door to a bunch of kids talking and laughing. “Sorry I’m late.” He mumbled. And went to sit at the back of the class where he wouldn’t be noticed.

”Mr Emrys!” The teacher said. Oh fuck. No that’s not good, he sounded like Arthur. Merlin wanted to hit his head in the desk, very hard.

”Yes A- Mr pendragon?” Merlin said, looking up for the first time all day.

”Welcome to home room! I do believe that you have both a level classes and standard GCSE classes with me.” Arthur said, smiling it was impossibly faked.

”You don’t have to pretend you actually want me here you know, fake smiles are getting a bit old.” It was out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. 

The teacher looked slightly amused at Merlins outbreak. “Nice to see someone around here isn’t oblivious.” He said smiling a real smile now.

 _’fucking hell how old are you this time?’_ Merlin managed the druidy thinky speaky mind thingy fine. 

Arthur looked around the room, baffled and Merlin tried not to smirk. He knew his attempts had failed him when Arthur walked over to his desk. 

”Something funny mate?” Arthur asked, there was no real heat to his tone, it was almost like he was actually interesting.

”Oh yeah,” Merlin said, letting his grin into full force, he received a small smile from Arthur in return. He looked about 20, so, younger than Merlin had ever seen him before but he was fit as fuck. And that was the truth. 

”Care to explain?” Arthur asked, a teasing smile playing itself on his face.

”Have you ever heard of the legend of the sword in the stone?” He asked almost giggling now.

”Yes I do believe I’ve come across the tale somewhere in my past.” Arthur said already catching on to what Merlin was going to say. 

”Well my host parents kid yeah, he has posters of it all over his walls, my name is Merlin, and your last name is Pendragon...” Merlin was barely keeping still because he was so bloody tempted to laugh. This was gold! It was absolutely amazing.

”Hey, Merlin!” Someone yelled, that someone sounding suspiciously like Gwaine.

”that’s me.” Merlin smiled shyly. 

”Well _Mer_ lin.” Arthur said smile on full force. “Seems we’ve got a new addition to the a levels ‘round table’” Arthur said grinning. 

Merlin couldn’t help but return it and then look back down at his desk. 

”Right, Merlin here isn’t wrong, it’s the first week of term, I have to put up with you lot for an entire hour and three quarters more than I usually would.” The class sniggered. “But you guys aren’t supposed to know that...” Arthur said with his ‘I’m a daredevil’ smile. Merlin returned it and couldn’t help but join the class in their giggling. 

Gods, he was such a prat. 

”Anyway ladies and gentlemen-“ he paused for a second. “Nope sorry, that’s my year sevens, boys and girls.” With that he earned a few glares and an eye roll from Merlin. “You lot are supposed to be getting to know each other. So you can do that and I’m going to come around and talk to you all individually, ok?” 

There was a chorus of ‘yes sir’ s from different people around the room. Merlin stared down at the desk and focussed. His magic was going wild, he hadn’t exactly known what to expect at being in a teenage body again but he should’ve guessed about all of the power he wouldn’t be able to contain.

He was acutely aware that people were trying to talk to him but he brushed it off and dug down as deep as he could. Until he was deep in thought, he probably looked like he was asleep but the reality of it was he was just in another place in his head.

_He stood by his dream-lake thingy. Freya stood from the water and he held her in his embrace for what felt like hours. He let go and she smiled at him._

_”Hello freya!” Merlin said barely able to keep himself from squealing at seeing his friend. It had been such a long time!_

_”Merlin! It’s good to see you,” Freya beamed at him and hugged him once more. “What news do you bring me of the outside world?” Freya asked excitedly._

_”oh Freya! It’s amazing! Technology is thriving, you can play music from really tiny devices and watch entertainment on these massive screens that look like a really small theatre! And Will’s here! And so is Arthur, but Arthur isn’t supposed to be here so I don’t know how to feel about that.” Merlin’s and Freya’s grins faltered at the mention of Arthur being there when they new he wasn’t supposed to.  
_

_”Maybe that’s a good thing!” Freya insisted, way to excited to actually be serious._

_”No I don’t think so, are you ok?” He asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible._

_”Yes! I’m fine thanks! It’s really interesting down here, you know, being like half dead and watching fish.” Freya said bitterly._

_Merlin frowned slightly at this discovery. “Oh, sorry, um, I just thought th-“_

_”Oh shut it! I’m kidding!” Freya shouted giggling. “You should’ve seen your face.” She said, obviously proud that she had managed to fool Merlin._

_”Ha bloody ha.” Merlin said barely able to keep his expression as a level headed glare. To counter, however, Freya pulled a funny face and Merlin couldn’t help but shake his head fondly.  
_

_”They’re trying to get your attention you know.” Freya said. “The people on the outside, you should probably talk to them.” She mumbled.  
_

_Merlin couldn’t help but grimace at remembering he had to leave his dear friend again.  
_

_”I don't hear anyone though!” Merlin whined. Freya just shook he head embraced him in a quick hug goodbye and-_

“Oh for gods sake Freya.” He thought (probably out loud) as he came back to his senses.

”What was that mate?” A guy to the left of him said.

”hmph.” Merlin grunted, he wasn’t in the mood for social interaction now, he felt really guilty about having to leave Freya when he had the entire world.

”You alright?” The same voice said.

” ‘m fine.” Merlin said through gritted teeth. Merlin hopes that this student would take that as a warning and leave. Except they didn’t,

”Oh ok, hi my name is Mordred.” Merlin froze, instantly tensing from the mention of such a name in his presence.

Merlin looked up from where he was wallowing in pity for Freya. _Fuck._ That was Mordred. Him and his curly hair and stupid face and stupid smile and stupid everything.

”Merlin.” He bit out through clenched teeth barely holding back a snarl. “What are you doing here, _Mordred_?” This time he was unable to keep the almighty ‘I-am-the-dragon-lord-you-will-obey-me’ tone from his voice. 

”um- I go to school here like everyone else.” Mordred said after rolling his eyes.

Merlin could just kill him, right there, right the, revenge as such, the idiot deserved it. 

Except he really couldn’t, he was here fo a reason, whatever it may be, it was not Mordred. He took a deep breath, besides it wasn’t like Mordred actually remembered. He’d have to look over his feelings if he was going to be able to stay low. 

He put on his most believable fake smile and said, “Sorry, my bad, thought you were someone else,” he stuck out his hand hoping Mordred would shake it. “Nice to meet you.” 

Mordred smiled, somewhat wearily, but a smile nonetheless and took his hand. “You too.” 

Merlin grimaced at the contact, not on purpose, but out of habit. He quickly schooled his face back into a smile but Mordred had obviously seen. As a result he sneered at Merlin said “Look _mate_ I was trying to be nice, a kid with your ears is bound to get bullied and I was just offering a truce.” 

Merlin gaped at him, the hell? Seriously, he thought he could try again with him! He thought there might have even been some room for a friendship, or something close to it. Damn it! Why was it always when he let them in?! 

He tried to calm down but he felt his anger rising as Mordred just continued to smirk at him. He had to calm down or he was going to do something really stupid. Like blow up the entire school, or start a fire. 

”I don’t _need_ protecting.” Merlin snarled. Fuck, he really needed to calm down, like seriously, or he might just end up killing Mordred and then he’d be in prison and he wouldn’t be able to fulfil this destiny 2.0 thing.

”Whatever you say _Mer_ lin.” Mordred said. 

That was it. That was the last straw. He needed to get out of there _now_.   
  


“Sir can I go to the bathroom.” Merlin said trying his best to not decapitate Mordred.

”Of course Merlin but be quick.” Arthur said from somewhere over to his left. He didn’t want to break the glare he was giving Mordred.

He stood up, still glaring, Mordred smirk was cracking slightly. He added as much magic as he could behind his stare, barely able to keep himself from breaking everything in the room. 

He was walking from the desk now, glare in full force, thing was he could probably kill with this look if the way Mordred had paled considerably was anything to go by. 

He was almost by the door now he could sense it, a few more paces. Then he could run of and start a storm or something. Mordred was now looking all over the room, smirk now a confused and intimidated line. 

The tension was so much, it was almost like the room was silent. His turn to smirk, he had just intimidated Mordred again one point to him. He eternally congratulated himself. And felt the door was just behind him now. He turned around and realised that everything was silent, everyone was staring at him.

He immediately went red, damn his teenageness, opened the door and walked about 10 paces before breaking into a run.

Straight past the bathrooms, straight past the classrooms and straight through the doors. He’d been here for less than a day and didn’t want to do this anymore. 

He got outside but didn’t stop running. Fuck it. Fuck it all. He wasn’t doing this. Who cares about keeping cover. Who cares about anything? Not him! He was sick of having his future written out for him, sick of everyone telling him what to do. Sick of his stupid life and stupid memories. 

“I HATE YOU!” He was yelling. “I HATE YOU ALL! I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL, ONE LIFETIME JUST ONE WHERE THINGS GO RIGHT!” He screamed. There was suddenly storm clouds in the sky and the sound of thunder. Of course, when he’d thought about making a storm earlier, he had meant a little baby storm that would only be like a small cloud and some rain. _Not_ this.

”OH FUCK YOU!” He screamed in his dragon voice. Just then the rain started pouring down, “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH!” Merlin was screeching at the top of his lungs. Fuck. he was an unstable teenager with mood swings and magical abilities, his soulmate was currently teaching his assassin and there was nothing Merlin could do. He’d never felt so useless. “I hate you.” He was sobbing. “I hate you so so much.” He silently screamed into his arms as he fell to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. 

He was on the football field. He could tell as much from the holes in the ground from football studs. “I hate you!” He was screaming silently as tears streamed down his face.

That’s when he realised that he was talking about himself. He had thought he was referring to killgarrah or the three witches or whatever they’d been from that cave that one time. But he’d been screaming at himself. The worst thing was, he found that he wasn’t wrong. He did _hate_ himself. He was supposed to be stronger than this, yet here he was screaming and crying on a football field.

He had to get up. He had to go back in the class. He had to see Arthur. If he saw Arthur it’d be fine. Everything would be fine. He’d be ok. He could deal with everything.

With that decided, he took a deep breath, stood up, tried multiple times to stop the torrential rain, failed, and so just walked through it and back into the comfort of the school.

He cast a quick spell that got rid of all the mud on his clothes but he couldn’t do anything about how wet he was for some reason.

He took another deep breath and checked the clock on the wall by the doors. He’d been gone for five minutes. That was OK he could just say that he’d gotten lost. He stopped time. And slowly walked down the corridors trying to regulate his breathing. He paused for a second and took another deep breath. He was OK. 

It took another couple of minutes to get to the classroom. But he got there nonetheless. Once he reached his destination he decided that he might as well have a tiny bit of fun before he started time again. 

So first, he went to his seat to check for anything Mordred had put on it. Sure enough, there were about 15 tacs, a lot of water and a few pins. Firstly, how the hell did Mordred get this, more importantly where was he hiding it. Secondly, Arthur really needed to be more observant.

Merlin dried his chair, moved the tacs and pins into the bin and then walked around the class to see who his classmates were. No one was there that he recognised, other than Mordred. He couldn’t see Gwaine. Maybe the person that sounded like Gwaine had just been Merlin jumping to conclusions. 

Yeah, no one he really knew was there, so he looked at the classroom display for the first time. Arthur has said that he would be doing both his own age group and the a level group for it so he wanted to know what he was studying. 

He almost choked. This room was a _history_ room more importantly it was also a Spanish room. Which was weird because the two didn’t necessarily go together. 

Ok so maybe he was learning Spanish history. Which wouldn’t make any sense because he was in England. Will had told him himself. Ok so maybe he was learning Spanish and English history? 

For once Merlin genuinely had no idea. Of bloody course the only person that could do that to him was Arthur. He smiled and shook his head fondly and made his way to Arthur. 

He didn’t look that old, 20, a bit younger than when they had first met (he’d been 22) and Merlin had ended up in the dungeons. He smirked. That’d been a day. 

Arthur was currently sat across from a student who had dirty blond hair. He lips were a bright red and her makeup was overdone. Her skirt was short, too short, and she had her shirt tied in a bow under her blazer. She was also attempting a game of footsies under the table with Arthur. He was glaring at her and she was giving him heart eyes. 

To be honest, Merlin couldn’t blame her. His magic was pulling him towards the prat and was still slightly out of control. So, of course he was just going to kiss him. 

Fuck. He was beautiful. Him and his stupid hair and stupid smile and stupid comebacks and stupid everything. As much as Merlin hated destiny as a whole, at least his was a hot former king. 

He carefully tilted Arthur’s head up from where it currently was, even though time was frozen and Arthur wasn’t able to move, Merlin felt him relax somewhat. He placed a chaste kiss to Arthur’s lips. “My king.” He whispered, his forehead resting on his soulmates. “My king.” He whispered again. 

He kissed him one last time knowing that he wouldn’t be doing any of this again in a long time. “My king.” He whispered lastly as he made his way over to the door and started time again. 

”Listen to me.” Arthur growled. Fuck. Merlin forgot to put Arthur’s gaze back to the girl. Arthur obviously realised something was up and looked slightly baffled. He quickly schooled it over and went back to scolding the blond for whatever reason.

Merlin walked back to his chair and released a relieved huff. He saw Mordred smirking slightly and couldn’t help but smirking himself. He sat in his chair and smiled at Mordred. “Sorry for losing my cool earlier,” he said smirking, “but tacs and pins is kind of a bit young for you don’t you think?” 

Mordred looked down at the chair, then back at Merlin’s face. “How? I- you- what?” He was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

”Close your mouth dear, you’ll catch some flies.” Merlin giggled as Mordred jerked from his ‘moment’.

”How the fuck?” He squeaked. Staring at Merlin as if he’d grown two heads. 

Merlin smirked. “A magician never reveals his secret.” Before he winked. Mordred sneered and then yelled. “Guys we have a poofter.” The rest of the class groaned.

 _Great_. 

Of course he was in a homophobic school. “Thanks.” He said as he rolled his eyes. Mordred left him alone for a while after and it must’ve been about 15 minutes of quiet before he was tapped on the shoulder.

”Busy.” He mumbled hoping whoever it was would leave him the fuck alone so he could concentrate enough to talk to Freya.

”Nice try _Mer_ lin. You’re not getting away from this conversation that easily.” Merlin looked up to see Arthur standing in front of him, the rest of the class was packing up and getting ready to leave. 

”Oh right sorry, I was thinking didn’t see everyone was going.” Merlin murmured as he got up and put his empty bag on his shoulder. 

He saw Mordred look at his chair and when he realised that there really were no pins or anything he shook his head and glared at Merlin. “Look Mordred, right? You’re not doing great on your case at the moment, calling me a poofter and then proceeding to stare at my arse.” Merlin sneered at him. 

”Merlin.” Arthur said warningly.

Mordred went bright pink and then said “fuck you Emrys, you’re going to get it now.” He glared and Merlin couldn’t help but laugh. 

”Yeah yeah, whatever.” Mordred turned an even more pink and stumbled out of the classroom. Merlin watched and once again added a tally to the chart. 2 nil to Merlin. Mic drop. After he was sure Mordred was gone he turned back to Arthur who was staring at him with wide eyes.

”What?” Merlin asked. Did he have something on his face? Had he said something?

”You’re bloody brave kid.” He said before remembering he was talking to a student and adding, “people don’t usually stand up to Mordred. Let alone get away with it.” He stared at Merlin with his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

”You’re worried about me!” Merlin shouted triumphantly. Before breaking into a grin.

”No.” Arthur denied half-heartedly. 

”oh please sire.” Fuck what. Nope he did not just use _that_ word out of Camelot. Nope. He did not just refer to Arthur as sire after all these years oh fuck no no no this was not good.

”what?” Arthur asked.

”what.” Merlin tried.

”you just called me sire!” Arthur shouted. 

”Oh yes, of course and now I’m going to start calling you ‘my king’ every second of the day.” Merlin said sarcastically. 

”That was you!” Arthur yelled. 

”What was me?” Damn it, he should’ve known that stopping time had been risky. He knew exactly what Arthur was talking about and wanted to crawl under the table and cry.

”um, nothing never mind.” Merlin released a breathe he hadn’t realised he was holding. 

”I’m still here because?” Merlin asked irritably, he’d been talking to Arthur for too long. He missed him too much wanted to be back in his arms and well hello. Horny asf teenager over here. Yeah he really wanted that shag. 

”You ok kid?” Arthur asked sincerely. “You’ve been crying and don’t even try to deny it.” He was doing the pouty thingy again, Merlin didn’t even think he knew he was doing it. But it was still adorable.

”Firstly, don’t call me kid, you’re four years older than me, secondly don’t make that kicked puppy face because seriously someone’s going to jump you and you’ll get raped and finally I’m fine.” Merlin said with the most convincing fake smile he could deal with. 

”Ok.... I never told you how old I was. I was not making a kicked puppy face and _Mer_ lin you’re a terrible actor, somethings up.” Arthur said no longer pouting, just back to the confused but concerned look. 

”Not a kid.” Merlin mumbled before proceeding to say, “ok fine I’m not ok, there are you happy now? But I’m not telling you what’s wrong, can I please go now?” He was really finding it hard not to jump Arthur right there and then. 

”I’ll get it out of you Merlin,” Arthur said, trying for a reassuring smile, “I promise I’ll do what I can to help.” He said before placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and squeezing. “Now get out of here or you’re gonna be late.” He said, grin back in full force. “See you in a couple hours!” He yelled as Merlin left the classroom. So... that’s how it all started. And it was going to be fine. He was sure of it. 


	5. Chapter 5

So the reality of this was Merlin was fucked. Utterly fucked. He decided as he made his way to his a level lesson. He was three weeks in to all of this and he was finding everything so hard! 

How does one get used to a modern world and a teenagers body at once? Merlin had spent most of his day with Freya, he hadn’t done any work, literally none. But he still hadn’t had a trip to the headmasters office yet.

When Merlin had been a teenager back in Camelot, he didn’t remember being so bad at keeping his emotions in check. 

The only person he had talked to was Mordred, bloody prick, and well he’d literally been threatened. It was stupid really. 

Although, it was to be expected, Merlin had never really gotten along with anyone when he was a kid, too mysterious and suspicious, their parents would never let them near him to be honest. 

Merlin, however, was strong. And he could deal with loneliness. One person knew already (well, Will only knew half of the story but that was for his own safety). 

He intended to look as stupid as possible, only when he wanted to do so though. (He’d show Mordred up every opportunity he got.)

Besides, if things got really bad, then he could just leave. Vanish. Not go to school? Bunk the lessons? But it wouldn’t come to that because he was smart and vigilant and not-

“...Oblivious?” Arthur said where he was walking next to Merlin. 

_Oh_. He’d been walking for longer than he thought and was closer to Arthur's classroom than he thought, and he was walking with Arthur.

”Sorry?” Merlin asked. 

”You’re not doing much to help your case here kid.” Arthur said smirking.

”I was strategising.” Merlin argued with a stubborn huff. 

”Strategising what?” Arthur laughed. “Didn’t realise we were in the army.”

”We aren’t, dollophead, I was just-“ Arthur stopped abruptly where he was and his face became a terrified line.

”Mr Pendragon... are you alright.” Merlin asked lightly shaking his teacher.

Arthur jolted from his vision or whatever it was he was having and smiled at Merlin. It was a very forced smile, however. “Yeah, yeah, just remembered something.” He said before breaking back into a stride and pushing his way through his classroom door.

”I should’ve warned you about ptsd.” Merlin mumbled as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples aggressively.

”Dont be daft Merlin, I’m 20, and a teacher, barely have time to be in the army and still get a degree would I.” Arthur scoffed.

”Wasn’t being daft, sir, I told you I was strategising. Thinking about joining up.” He said as he shot Arthur a scowl and stuck out his tongue. 

Did they even _have_ an army any more? Well, the excuse was good enough. 

”Oh whatever _Mer_ lin, sit down in.....” Arthur looked around the room, which, Merlin realised, had a ring of chairs and tables.

”Of bloody course.” Merlin mumbled. “Let me guess, knights of the round table?” Merlin asked with an eye roll. 

“Yep.” Arthur said, biting his knuckle with his arms crossed, thinking. “Go sit over there.” He pointed at the chair closest to his desk, which was facing away, but still, closest nonetheless. 

This was Merlin’s first lesson with the A-level students, he only had one every three weeks for some reason. It didn’t really make any sense.

”Bloody old religion and their bloody obviousness.” Merlin muttered as he flopped in the chair.

”Hm?” Arthur questioned, removing his knuckle from his mouth. “Something you wanna share kid.” He said expectantly.

Welp, he was a prat, and Merlin really could not be bothered with politeness. “I said,” he turned around to face Arthur from where he was now sitting at his desk. “Bloody prat.” Merlin smirked at Arthur’s disapproving glare.

”Watch your mouth kid, or you’ll be in the headmasters office quicker than you can say-“

“Hey Mr.P” someone said before Arthur could finish his sentence. Merlin swivelled round to see some fabulous brown chestnut hair. Arthur rolled his eyes as a Gwaine looking figure, shutting out the outside noises of the corridors, entered. ”Miss me?” 

“No Gwaine, I really didn’t,” Arthur said rolling his eyes irritably again, “Sit down and shut up.” He said, shaking his head fondly.

”Mr.P?” Merlin sniggered, as he swivelled back around just in time to see Arthur’s glare. That was his kingly-glare and whilst most people would wither at it, Merlin couldn’t help but laugh. “You look like someone just fed you shit.” Merlin giggled.  
  


” _Mer_ lin, what did we literally just talk about?” Arthur asked clearly irritated.

”Depends, sir, you interrupted my strategising to call me oblivious and then I called you a prat...” Merlin moved his finger to his chin in a mock-thinking gesture. “Oh yes right! I called you a bloody prat!” Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur’s disbelieving scoff.

Whatever trouble he was about to get in was totally worth the look Arthur had right now. 

Merlin was only slightly surprised when Arthur instead shook his head fondly and said.

”You can’t address me like that!” Before coming to his senses and giving Merlin a glare of steel. 

”Yep sorry! My bad! I was calling you a prat... um does my lord work for you or do I have to put in a bow too?” Merlin smirked.

”Shut _up_ Merlin.” Arthur scowled, Merlin giggled and turned back to face the rest of the room.

”I win.” He chided when Arthur was no longer in his eye sight. 

”I’ll get you back.” Arthur chided back, Merlin could heat the smile in his voice. 

”Oi, who’s the newbie?” The guy- Gwaine- asked. 

”Merlin Emrys.” Arthur and Merlin said at the same time.

”I can introduce myself fine thanks.” Merlin argued as Gwaine walked around the circle of desks to his chair and shook his hand.

”Yep,” Arthur said absentmindedly, “Because you did such a good job at that in tutor on the first day.” Merlin practically heard Arthur’s smirk and he really wasn’t letting him win this one.

”You were watching me?” He asked turning to Arthur and giving him his most innocent smile.

”Dont flatter yourself, dear, someone had to make sure you didn’t burn a hole through Mordred with the glare you were giving him.” Arthur said rolling his eyes.

”Already with the pet names, I’ve barely been here for three weeks sir.” Merlin smirked, turning back around to face Gwaine. Gwaine’s look of awe mixed with Arthur’s flushed spluttering made it ten times better than it was. 

Merlin smiled at Gwaine and offered out his hand again, “Gwaine right?” He asked, he really needed to figure out why the hell everyone from Camelot was being reincarnated.

Like seriously, Merlin hadn’t met his host parents yet because apparently both of them work at the hospital and today was one of their days off but Will had said their names were Gwen and Lance. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about Arthur being taken.

”I like him.” Gwaine said to Arthur as he shook Merlins hand. “I reckon you and me are going to have some fun mate.” He turned back to Merlin giving a wink.

”Sure.” Merlin said rolling his eyes. You could trust Gwaine to flirt with anything and everything, even if it didn’t move (but Merlin wouldn’t talks about that time he’d walked in on him and his pillow making love passionately). 

”Yep ok, I really like him, he’s past the test.” Gwaine gave Merlin a genuine smile now and _gods_ Merlin had missed this. 

”Of course, there’s a test, anything else I should be looking out for?” Merlin asked sincerely.

Gwaine shook his head, “I would say Mordred but from what Mr.P has said, you’ve already met him.” Gwaine visibly shuddered at Mordred’s name. 

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh, Gwaine, scared of _Mordred_. Jesus, he had a lot to get used to. 

“Sorry,” he said wiping tears from his eyes, “it’s just, how,” Merlin took a deep breath, “how are you _scared_ of someone as cowardly as Mordred?” Gwaine looked slightly taken aback by that comment.

”Seriously!” Merlin decided to elaborate, “He’s all talk, threatening people left right and center whenever he doesn’t get his own way.” Gwaine took a quick breath.

”oh, he’s not?” Merlin asked and Gwaine nodded. “Ok who does he get to do his dirty work?” Merlin questioned shrugging, Mordred needed help to get a reputation, always had done, always would do. 

”You’re good.” Gwaine said, once again smiling.

”I’m not good,” Merlin said, “I’m bloody amazing.” He giggled at Gwaine’s exasperated look of awe.

”Don’t be getting too big headed kid,” Arthur said from somewhere behind Merlin. “Gwaine, sit down will you, if not then go find the others and tell them to hurry up for gods sake.” Arthur said rolling his eyes. 

”Yes sir.” Gwaine said giving a mock-salute and sitting down on the opposite side of the circle to Merlin.

”For- ugh yep of course you pick the easier choice.” Arthur mumbled under his breath.

”Something you wanna share with the class?” Merlin asked smugly.

”I swear to gods watch your mouth kid.” Arthur said as he wrote something down on a scrap of paper.

”Or what? You’ll do it for me?” Merlin giggled at the sound of Arthurs exasperated huff.

All of a sudden the door burst open. About 15 people burst through the room at the same time. 

”Sorry we’re late sir!” A Leon looking figure shouted from next to Gwaine. “Ms sihde kept us in late.” He said rolling his eyes and sitting down next to Gwaine.

”I think someone’s trying to put a spell on you.” Gwaine mocked and the rest of the class sniggered along with him.

Merlin turned around to Arthur and raised his eyebrow, “Ms Sihde... that’s not a name you here everyday.” He rolled his eyes at the same time as Arthur.

”That’s-“ Arthur started.

”Not her real name?” Merlin finished. 

”How did you guess.” Arthur said Sighing.

“It’s a talent.” Merlin said grinning. 

Arthur just sighed and put his palm to his head.

”Right guys face the inner circle for me will you, and Kilian sit down.” Arthur started. “So you’re all old enough to know how this works now, I’m going to quickly run and grab what we need today.” 

”Someone’s going to yell at Ms Sihde.” Gwaine whisper shouted from the back of the room. 

”Gwaine, don’t talk, every time you open your mouth you lower the IQ of the entire class.” Arthur said. 

Merlin turned around and stared at Arthur, one eyebrow raised. “Really, a Sherlock line?” Merlin smirked.

”Says the one who was reciting Doctor who on the way to the class.” Arthur chided as he unlocked a drawer.

”You were watching me, again.” Merlin countered as he turned back around and started to doodle Excalibur in his notebook.

”was not.” Arthur said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his desk.

Merlin let him go all the way to the other side of the classroom before he yelled. 

“I thought Sherlock was supposed to be smart? Because was not is definitely not the best comeback we’ve heard today..” As Arthur walked out of the door.

”Oh so I’m Sherlock now?” Arthur yelled back.

”Damn you!” Merlin smirked, he’d let Arthur win this time, he had to get acquainted with the ‘round table’.

”...I know their like kids!” Leon was saying. 

”Pft, seriously you should’ve come earlier, Mr Emrys here showed him up big time.” Gwaine said.

”What did I do?” Merlin asked, genuinely confused.

”You showed up Mr.P!” Pretty much everyone in the class yelled.

”No, I just told him to stop being a prat.” Merlin said as if he were talking to a two year old.

”Well, whatever! He was totally flustered.” A Vivian looking girl said. “And fuck he’s hot when he’s flustered.” 

Merlin laughed at that. He couldn’t not. Someone had just called Arthur Pendragon hot, well yeah he was hot, as fuck. They should’ve been there to clean out his chamber pot. Many nights of tossing and turning because of that thing. Merlin shuddered, not to mention his socks.

”What’s so funny? He is.” Said Gwaine.

”Firstly, Gwaine, from what I’ve gathered you flirt with literally anything, yes probably beer too, and what’s your name?” Merlin almost said Vivian but caught himself at the last minute.

”Vivian, but you can call me Viv.” She said with a smile.

”Right, Vivian, it’s called a teacher crush, usually people have them when they’re in year 9-11 but you know you’ll see the light soon my friend.” He knew he was being rude, well they deserved it, that was his soulmate, his other half, without him he is not whole. So he’s not going to let some idiot reincarnation of Lady Vivian get between them.

”I like him.” Someone who looked a lot like Percival said from about two seat left of Merlin.

”Hm, thanks.” Merlin said smiling slightly.

Merlin went back to drawing his Excalibur. It was more of a drawing than a doodle now because all of the lettering was on it, it had been shaded correctly and took up about half of the page.

Merlin remembered when Excalibur was first made. Killgarrah was a bitch because he accidentally gave it to Uther, it wasn’t his bloody fault the king just took it. Welp, didn’t matter now, it was safely discarded in the lake of Avalon with Freya now. 

“Woah dude you’re good at drawing.” The person next to him said. 

”What was Will good for.” He mumbled under his breath. 

”What was that?” The person asked.

”Just talking to myself, thanks though.” Merlin replied as he started to draw Freya.

It was five minutes later when Merlin first felt it. Although, he wasn’t too sure what _it_ was.

——————————

It was like a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Around about where Arthur was run through with a sword from the dragons breath.

Merlin literally had all of his breath knocked out of him. He looked around the room, searching for Arthur. Damn it. Where the _hell_ was he. 

Merlin cleared his throat and turned to the person next to him... _Kay_. 

”Where did Sir go?” He asked, trying his best to breath. 

”Probably went to shag Sophia- Um I mean Ms sihde.” Kay said rolling his eyes.

For fucks sake! “I swear to fuck.” He cursed. He could’ve sworn he’d killed her. He watched her die so why the fuck was she still here. 

”No one thought to tell me who she was?” He mumbled angrily as he tried to stand up. Fuck. His side hurt. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. 

He moved his hand to try and cover where it hurt, only to quickly pull his hand away and find blood.

”Fuck.” He cursed as he slid across the top of the table. 

”Woah you alright there mate?” Gwaine asked sincerely.

”Yeah, just going to the bathroom.” Merlin mumbled. Fuck, he really needed some better excuses. It didn’t really matter though, he was out of the room before anyone could make a further comment.

”Fuck idiot.” He swore as he sprinted down the corridors. 

He had no idea where the hell ‘Ms Sihde’s’ classroom was, he was relying on the constant pull of instinct from the stupid binding that he thought he _fucking broke_. 

He kept running, through the corridors, classroom after classroom, till finally he stopped. 

“Of fucking course” he mumbled. He was stood outside of the staff room. “Well here goes nothing” he said as he pushed through the door.

”help.” He croaked, desperately searching for Arthur and Sophia.

”Ms Sihde? I was told to come and fine you?” He asked sweetly, ignoring the excessive blood coming from his abdomen.

”Fucking die you stupid prince!” She was yelling from a closet somewhere behind Merlin.

”Oh to hell with it.” He mumbled. 

He flicked his wrist, and there he was, in front of Sophia, who was trying to murder _his_ other half through whatever the hell _this_ was. 

She was... _straddling_ him? Trying to carve another hole in his abdomen? Having sex? Maybe Arthur just liked...

Oh, no he was unconscious. “God that would’ve been fucking disgusting.” Merlin mumbled. Why anybody would _enjoy_ getting hurt he had no idea. 

Like seriously it was really weird. Personally, he had gotten his fair share of getting hurt a long time ago. Same with Arthur. So for him to... _enjoy_ it. Would just be weird. 

Maybe Gwaine? Who was a sucker for any kind of sexual contact. But probably not actually. 

Wait, he was doing something. Why had he just come in h-

“Die you fucking idiot! I want to be immortal!”

Oh. 

_oh_. Right, dying soulmate. 

“Sophia!” He smiled brightly. “Long time no see.” He tried to cover up his smirk but probably failed when Sophia paled significantly.

”So, last time, I could’ve sworn I killed you.” He chided. Sophia just stared open mouthed.

”Oh wait sorry, um basically, let’s start again.” He suggested, sticking out his hand. “Hello, my name is Merlin, some people know me as Emrys but...” he put a finger to his chin.   
  


“... You can call me the last face you’ll ever see.” He smiled, trying to hide his anger.

”Because you see, you’re trying to kill the once and future king my dear.” He motioned in Arthur’s general direction. “And well you see it’s _my_ duty to protect him, he is _my_ other half. Any pain you inflict on him, I take the brunt of it. And well darling.” He giggled, fuck he forgot how fun this was. “I’m immortal.” 

Sophia looked like a ghost. “So, Ms Sihde, can you please let go of my soulmate, that is unless you _want_ to die because well...” Merlin’s eyes went gold and he was playing with a ball of fire. “I can help you with that.” He snarled. Fuck being calm. She was trying to hurt _his_ Arthur. The person he swore to protect.

”Yes, yes of course Mr Emrys sir.” She said, propping Arthur up on the nearest wall. “Anything I can do for you sir?” She asked.

”Dont speak of this again dear.” He smiled sweetly. 

”of course not sir, would never, anyth-“ 

“Sophia, darling, do shut up.” Merlin said as he made his way over to Arthur. “Off you pop to your lessons love.” He snarled as he checked Arthur's pulse. 

He heard Sophia shut the door and he visibly deflated. “Seriously?” He mumbled “I leave you for one fucking lifetime and you almost give a weirdo the powers of a sihde?” 

He just needed a minute. That was all, just a second to breath. He slumped down next to Arthur and just took a slow breath. “Fuck. You scared me.” he said sincerely.

Merlin heard mumbling from outside. Probably some teachers or something wondering about the noise. He couldn’t find it in him to care.

However, it was not that. And Merlin was slightly surprised when Sophia blast the doors of the closet open and attempted to use her staff on him.

He flicked his wrist and deflected the beam. “For gods sake.” He groaned, standing up. “I can’t be bothered with the whole I am the last dragon lord speech etc so I’m just going to kill you now ok?” He smiled.

Another flick of the wrist and she was on the floor in a pool of blood, her staff piercing her through her heart. 

”I gave you a chance love.” He said before nodding in the girls general direction and making her disappear. He quickly cleaned up the blood on the floor, wrote a note and stuck it on the table.

_Mr pendragon,_

_I have decided it best to leave. You won’t find me anywhere, so don’t bother looking._

_Regards, Sophia_

He guessed that the headmaster was Uther. If he wasn’t then the note would get back to Arthur who could give it to the headteacher.

’bloody flimsy cover-up’ he thought. Well, it was the best he could be bothered to do right now so that was that.

Right... now he needed to get Arthur awake and into lessons. 

”hey, you dollophead, you alright?” Merlin mumbled, checking his friends body for any damage. 

Merlin heaved a relieved sigh when he found nothing other than a scar where Merlin was bleeding. 

”You scared me.” Merlin breathed out as he pulled the king into his lap. 

Now... how was he going to wake him up? Should he even wake him up? 

  
Yes, he should wake him up... he couldn’t be asked for any dodgey stuff today. So he would just pull him out of the closet and then slap him and then they’d be awake.

Stopping time, Merlin pulled Arthur to the door of the closet before kicking it open and plopping the idiot just outside.

”Friendly horseplay.” He smiled, starting time.

Barely stifling a smile at the irony of the statement, Merlin quickly cracked his knuckles. Really, he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was.

One last smile indicated a hand to face slap that could’ve probably knocked out triple H (who the hell was triple H).

”Oi! Mr pendragon! Sir are you alright?” Merlin was shouting as Arthur came to.   
  


“Merlin?” Arthur asked, disorientated.   
  


“That’s me.” Merlin grinned back, before quickly schooling his face into a disappointed glare. “Did you fall asleep or something?”

”What? No. Um, I think. I- uh- huh... I had a really weird dream...” Arthur finally said after about two minutes of confused spluttering.

”So you were asleep!” Merlin yelled triumphantly.

”what. Oh yeah but whatever. My dreeeaaaam Merlin!” Arthur smiled.

”Ugh fine, what was your dream about you big baby.” Rolling his eyes, Merlin stood up from where he was crouched next to Arthur and offered him his hand.

Taking his hand, Arthur started to explain his ‘dream’, ”Ms Sihde basically tried to ki-“ Arthur stopped mid sentence and stared wide eyed at Merlin’s abdomen...

”Wha-“ Merlin began to ask, before remembering that he forgot to fucking heal himself and was loosing blood and fuck...

”Merlin. What. The. Fuck.” Arthur growled.

”uh- I- I can explain?” Merlin squeaked.

”Merlin!” Arthur practically screamed. “You don’t need to explain anything! You’ve got a fucking hole in your side!” His teacher yelled, running to grab something.

”M’fine.” Merlin mumbled as Arthur ran back with a first aid kit.

”You’re obviously not you idiot. Don’t be such a martyr.” He said, opening the box and pulling out a bunch of bandages.   
  


“I’m fine you idiot-“ Merlin attempted to walk a couple paces, but the world was getting really dark around the edges and before he knew what was happening he was falling into Arthur’s chest.   
  


“Merlin, you absolute moron, you really aren’t.” Arthur said, forcing his shirt over his head.   
  


“Fine.” Merlin grumbled, letting Arthur put a bandage around him to reduce the bleeding or something.

Merlin hadn’t actually looked at his body yet, he wondered if he was fat. If he was fat then he didn’t think he’d be able to deal with anything. 

Looking down, Merlin couldn’t really say he was unimpressed. His old conscience obviously worked out or something because he was slightly ripped (he says slightly, he had a six pack).   
  
Then again... he had scars all up his waist, and they really weren’t from any past lives he’s had. 

Ok so... he was either reckless or he had some issues, both were extremely possible, so he chalked it up to a mix of the two.

”You know I’m fine,” Merlin stated as soon as Arthur finished putting on the bandage.

”Whatever you say.” Arthur smirked, moving his hands from Merlin’s cut.

That made Merlin aware of their current position. His head was resting on Arthur’s shoulder and his hands were on his chest, Arthur’s hands were slotted firmly on his waist, just below his cut.

Merlin pulled away from Arthurs shoulder and smiled slightly at him. Arthur was still smirking, but it softened slightly.

”Thanks.” Merlin said, staring at Arthur intensely, just like the good old days.

”Of course.” Arthur smiled, hands still on Merlin’s waist. “You should really go to the nurse though.” Arthur said, still worried. 

“No!” Merlin protested quickly. He cleared his throat and put his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “Please don’t make me go I really can’t be asked.” He mumbled. 

“Okay, o-okay that’s alright, but if it gets any worse you’ll go right?” Arthur asked. 

“Pinky promise.” Merlin said, pulling his head off of Arthur’s shoulder and staring into Arthur’s concerned eyes.

He should pull away. Hurry up and get back to class, people would start to get suspicious. But he didn’t, it was nice to just be in the same room as Arthur, be in the comfort of his arms. Merlin didn’t give a fuck if that sounded weird. He missed him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Arthur asked, and for once he seemed genuine. 

”Nothing.” Merlin tried for a smile, but he had a feeling that went to hell by the look on Arthur’s face.

Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin. “Kid, don’t worry, you’ll be alright.” He mumbled.

”I’m fine-“ Merlin tried, but he realised he was crying. Fuck. Why did this always happen. “Ugh.” He said wiping away the tears. 

He pulled away from Arthur and managed to smile a tiny bit more convincingly. 

”We should get back to class, if we don’t then I’ll have to tell them all you were sleeping on the job.” Merlin smirked at Arthur’s glare. 

“Use proper English you idiot, it’s lessons, also I was _not_ sleeping.” Arthur grumbled as he started walking towards the door.

”Whatever you say, _sir_.” Merlin laughed when Arthur pulled open the door vigorously and started to stomp down the corridors.

Merlin stood in the door frame for a couple of seconds. Maybe he could get used to this... Who knew? 

He smiled slightly to himself. 

“Fucking reincarnation.” He mumbled, shaking his head fondly as Arthur disappeared around a corner of the corridors.

He was just about to start walking when Arthur walked back around the corner and towards Merlin.

”Are you coming or are you just going to stare at my ass all day?” Arthur yelled. 

“Prat” Merlin whined as he jogged to catch up to Arthur. 

”Whatever you say, kid.” Arthur said, elbowing Merlin. 

”You really are an ass.” Merlin taunted before breaking out into a run.

”You can’t address me like that!” Arthur protested, running after him.

”What are you gonna do about it?” Merlin giggled, speeding up. Over 1000 years of running was finally paying off, he was just about outrunning Arthur. 

“Arthur!” There was a shout from one of the classrooms. ”No running in the halls!” Merlin shivered, coming to a halt... that sounded suspiciously like-

 _Morgana_. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Morgana.” Arthur sneered. “Merlin, do you wanna go back to lessons?” It was a command, not a question, Merlin had learnt that from back in Camelot. 

”Nah I’m good thanks.” He smiled sweetly and walked up to Morgana. Holding up his hand he turned back to Arthur, trying his best not to shake. “You see this is how you socialise...” he inhaled deeply and turned to Morgana, trying to seem excited.

”Nice to meet you I’m Merlin, sorry about the prat of a teacher, he’s probably missed out on his coffee.” He smiled, trying to sound convincing.

Morgana, the bitch, just tried to kill Merlin with her eyes.   
  
“Mr Pendragon. Why aren’t you in class?” She sniped, pointedly ignoring Merlin’s attempt to be nice.

Merlin sighed and dropped his hand to his side. There was a pool of sweat forming at the base of his neck, he had to clench his fists to prevent his hands from shaking, nails digging into his skin. 

We’re really doing this. He thought to himself, absolutely dreading what he was about to do. 

“He isn’t in class,” Merlin’s brave face was failing. His thoughts were getting back to normal, the adrenaline from killing Sophia wearing off. “because I felt sick and so took a walk outside.” His voice was shaking slightly now. 

Morgana’s head snapped to him, if she stared any harder then Merlin might have a couple holes burnt in his head.

”He was just coming to check if I was okay.” He mumbled, looking down at the floor. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and he thought he might cry. How the hell did she get here!? How is anybody here? What the fuck is going on and why doesn’t it make any fucking sense? 

He felt a tear slide down his cheek, he snivelled slightly and pushed his arm across his face. He tried to focus on the floor but everything was slowing down. 

He was falling, the world was blacking out again. For fucks sake, was it the cut? No, maybe, yes? 

He felt another few tears slide down his face. God, being a teenager was annoying. He blew out a shaky breath. 

“Merlin, hey.” He was jolted back to the present by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He relaxed into it straight away, recognising Arthur’s firm grip. 

He buried his head into the king’s chest. He was probably doing all kinds of things wrong here, but he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted to be comforted by his other side. 

He faintly heard Arthur whisper shouting at Morgana. He could feel her evil eyes on him. He could’ve sworn she was smiling. 

Shaking his head, he brought his hands up to his ears, concentrating on the way that Arthur was drawing patterns into his back. 

The talking was becoming more and more faint. Then Merlin found himself back at the lake. 

_The usual blues and greens of Avalon’s shores were now a mix of murky brown and grey._

_“Freya!” Merlin yelled. Worried.  
_

_”Help.” There was a faint whisper to the left of him. “M-Merlin.”_

_”Freya??!” Merlin screamed, running along the shore, desperately searching for his friend._

_”Frey where are you love?” He asked, sprinting as quickly as his legs would allow him.  
_

_“N-not me, Merlin.” He heard her cry. “I’m not the one who needs saving.” She sighed.  
_

_“Frey??” Merlin, asked, desperation masking all of the hurt._

_”You need to save Albion, love. Save it for me, yeah?” She came into view, leaning against a rock, slowly bleeding out, from the same place Merlin had been previously._

_”FREY!” Merlin screamed, rushing to her side and pulling her into his lap.  
_

_“You found me.” She smiled lightly.  
_

_“Always will.” He smiled back, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  
_

_“I love you Merls.” She mumbled, caressing his cheek lightly._

_”Frey what happened?” He whimpered, holding her fans to his face.  
_

_“Albion’s need-“ she coughed lightly, blood coating the floor. “Don’t trust- anyone.” She smiled. Eyes closing._

_”No no no.” Merlin mumbled._

_”NOT AGAIN!” He screamed.  
_

_When there was no response, Merlin merely screamed again, pulling her closer to him and rocking lightly._

_”Please Frey, need you.” He sobbed into her hair. “Please.”  
_

“MERLIN!” Arthur yelled. 

Merlin jolted to present once more. Faced by a concerned looking Arthur and no Morgana. 

“She’s dead.” He whispered. 

“Who’s dead?” Arthur answered, confused and worried.

”Freya is dead.” Merlin whispered, emotionless. “Why did she have to die?” He sobbed silently, gripping Arthur’s shirt tightly. 

“Hey.” Arthur mumbled, pulling Merlin into his chest. He pulled him down to the floor, Merlin shaking uncontrollably.

”I need you to do me a favour and breathe yeah?” Arthur mumbled into Merlin’s hair. 

“H-how?” Merlin choked out. The tears wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel, it was like drowning. Desperately trying to get air, but being forced further into the water. That horrible feeling of constantly falling and never hitting the ground, just going and going and going and-

“Just count to three with me, and then when I count to three again we breath in yeah?” Arthur mumbled. Carding his fingers through Merlin’s hair. 

“o-okay.” Merlin whispered. 

“one, two, three,” He and Arthur said in sync. “Four, five six.” Arthur continued, whilst Merlin pulled in a massive gasp and felt all the past feelings of drowning leave his body. 

“Agh.” He mumbled. Realising how stupid everything that just happened was. “Fuck. I am so sorry.” He said, embarrassment tinting his cheeks and he pushed his head further into Arthur. 

“Don’t apologise, love.” Arthur whispered. “It’s not your fault.” He smiled sadly.

”Yes it is.” Merlin sighed, pulling a shaky hand through his hair. “I’m so fucking stupid. Shit. Did what’s her name see that?” He almost screamed. 

Arthur chuckled into Merlin’s hair. “No love, told her to fuck off and go suck her dads cock.” 

Merlin snorted into Arthur’s shirt. How could he not?

”Clotpole.” He giggled.

”You what?” Arthur gasped, his voice drenched in mock offence. 

“Clotpole.” Merlin repeated, loosening his death grip on Arthur’s shirt. “This is weird.” he mumbled into his teacher’s chest.

”What are you on about?” Arthur asked. 

“You’ve known me for like, less than three weeks and you’re literally spooning me in the middle of the school halls.” He couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped his mouth after he finished.

“Yeah okay that is a bit weird.” Arthur agreed. “But it feels like I’ve known you forever, besides, you were having a panic attack.” He whispered softly, like it was just their little secret. 

“A what?” Merlin questioned, pulling his head from Arthur’s chest to star at him, bewildered.

”You just had a panic attack love,” Arthur whispered, pulling soft fingers through Merlin’s fringe, which had been over both his eyes beforehand. 

“I didn’t.” Merlin said confidently, shaking his head to make it very clear that he didn’t. He hadn’t had a panic attack in decades, lifetimes even. He really didn’t miss that feeling of falling-

oh 

Maybe he did have a panic attack. 

“Oh my god.” He groaned. “I’m so fucking annoying.” He stood up suddenly. “Okay I swear you have a class to teach. Let’s go. I’m bored of this.” He decided, walking towards Arthur’s classroom. 

“Merlin!” Arthur called softly. Merlin huffed frustrated and turned. “You don’t have to come back into the lesson if you don’t want.” He smiled reassuringly. 

“I promise you,” Merlin started. “There is nothing that I’d want more.” He smiled back at Arthur softly before turning back around and walking slowly to allow Arthur to catch up.

They both knew Merlin was talking about more than going back to class. They both knew that Arthur had been too. Both of them had been referring to Merlin talking about what was wrong. 

Merlin was telling the truth. He really did want to tell Arthur what was wrong. He wanted it with his whole heart. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew it. 

He’d just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you proud of me? Probably not. But I’m proud of me! It only took like two months (I really said only) to get over my writers block. I hope you guys like it, I’ll be changing some of the tags to warn people about the panic attack but yeah. As always, if you like it then please feel free to comment and leave kudos, thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is it. Final chapter, I did think about doing more with it. But decided not to because I wanted to write something other than angst.

Merlin and Arthur walked back to the classroom, giggling lightly. “That’s not even funny.” Merlin said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

”You’re the one that’s laughing.” Arthur poked Merlin’s chest, causing Merlin to burst out laughing again.

”That’s because my sense of humour is dead.” Merlin gasped, holding onto the wall a couple of doors from Arthur’s classroom.

Arthur was suddenly quiet. Merlin stopped laughing immediately and searched for what was bringing Arthur the distress.

”Yep.” He said popping the p. “As dead as all of the children in that classroom will be.” He rolled his eyes, storming to the class.

Merlin listened, he heard screaming, and shouting, and laughing. And someone singing ‘chandelier’ it was a little (a very lot) bit pitchy. 

Merlin grinned and quickly ran to Arthur. The teacher stopped all of a sudden and Merlin ran into his back. He squealed and fell on his arse. “Ouch.” He groaned. 

That hurt like hell. Arthur was quickly offering him a hand. Merlin took it and was pulled up a little too hard, landing once again, in the compromising position of Arthur’s chest. 

“Still weird.” He smiled into Arthur’s chest. 

“I like weird.” Arthur smiled, his mouth ghosting Merlin’s ear, prompting an involuntary giggle on Merlin’s behalf. 

“Huh. You’re ticklish. Good to know.” Arthur mumbled, smirking, as he pulled away from Merlin. Concerned eyes fell to Merlin’s blood soaked shirt. 

“Probably should’ve done something about that.” Arthur said. Worry evident. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and extracted himself from the comfort of Arthur’s arms before punching him in the balls and walking into the classroom. 

Everyone fell silent and Merlin could hear Arthur spluttering from the corridor. “Huh. You have a penis, I was begging to think you didn’t considering how much of a wetty you’re being. Good to know.” Merlin chided over his shoulder. Before taking a seat and going back to drawing the words on Excalibur.

”Clotpole.” Arthur grumbled. Walking into the classroom. “Sometimes I think you guys want to stay here after school.” He groaned when he got a collective scream of ‘yes’ from the class. “Of course.” He shook his head fondly and went on to talk about whatever the hell the lesson was on.

Merlin didn’t give a shit. He was too busy thinking about what Freya had said. Something about Albion’s need being greatest. 

Merlin closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate but was met with nothing more than the grey and brown now plaguing Avalon’s shores. 

He shook his head and went back to drawing, deciding to think about what happened later. 

Just as he was about to start on the hilt of the sword, Merlin felt the air shift behind him slightly, on instinct he raised his hand in front of his face to block whatever was coming to hit him. 

There was a slight gasp of disbelief from Gwaine’s chair and Merlin knew straight away that he’d just blocked a spit ball. He wiped it off on the table before grimacing at his hand and making a mental note to wash it as soon as possible. 

“Merlin!” Arthur called, huffing. 

“Yes sir!” Merlin answered mechanically, mock saluting. 

“Stop distracting the mentally challenged love, he doesn’t need it.” He smiled at Merlin softly. 

“Non ego operor stercore. Exspuit in me.” Merlin mumbled angrily.

”Scio. Sed non prohibere. Vos, autem, vos potest experiri, et prohibere, quod ita mesmerising.” Arthur replied in perfect Latin. 

“Latin? You?” Merlin raised an eyebrow before continuing “Mesmerising? Really?” He smirked when Arthur went slightly red. 

“I took History for a reason.” He deadpanned.

Gwaine was sniggering madly behind Arthur. 

“Moron.” Arthur smiled before continuing in English. ”I was asking you when the treaty of Versailles was signed.”

“28th of June 1919.” Merlin said without hesitance, barely taking his eyes from his drawing.

Arthur chuckled. He walked over to Merlin and pointed at his book, “You’re not even taking notes.” He whispered and Merlin was sure he went bright red. “Nice drawing though.” He said before going back to yelling at the class about why Germany felt betrayed by their government.

This lesson wasn’t even in the curriculum, Merlin had gone through that in maths earlier today, it consisted of a bunch of boring stuff about boring people, which had been blown up by all of the stories, Merlin had been there, it wasn’t as great as they all thought it was.

Merlin breathed out slowly, dropping the pen on the paper and flexing his hand, it had started cramping pretty badly a minute ago.

He was t focussing and so when his magic threw the paper in the air off course, he didn’t realise. 

Another piece was thrown and Merlin caught it without even thinking. He unscrunched it. It read.

_Innit Mr. P is hot._

Merlin rolled his eyes and giggled slightly. Okay. Maybe a lot. Enough for Arthur to turn and look at him anyway. 

“Right everyone pages 15-20 of the textbook please.” He said before walking over to Merlin “Whatcha doin there mate?” Arthur smiled, holding his hand out. Merlin smiled back before writing _hotter than the sun_ on the paper and handing it to him.

Arthur read it and scoffed before saying “That is really inappropriate, I’m going to have to keep you behind after class.” He smiled reassuringly at Merlin again, eyes darting to Merlin’s shirt which was now covered up by his blazer.

Merlin smiled back and rolled his eyes, grabbing Arthur’s left shirt sleeve just as he was about to leave. It felt soft under his touch, the blue fabric seemingly cotton, so what if Merlin caressed it a couple of times, it felt nice. “I’m fine.” He mumbled.

“I know, but I still have to find out what happened.” He smiled apologetically, causing Merlin to huff and go back to his drawing. “Hey as lovely as the drawing is, I’d love it even more if you could do the work.” Arthur said.

”I know this topic off by heart.” Merlin replied, looking up and staring into Arthur’s eyes, his gaze met with an amused smirk. 

“I highly doubt it kid.” Arthur chuckled.

”I’ll prove it.” Merlin smirked.

————————

A few rounds of rapid fire quizzes later, Merlin was still smirking and Arthur was standing there, grinning like mad.

”Impressive.” Was all he said before turning back to everyone else.

Merlin huffed a satisfied breath and went back to drawing. He had to come up with an excuse for the massive gash in his side... fuck. 

He just fell over? Bad excuse but it’d do. “Fucking moron.” He mumbled to himself. He was supposed to be doing this discreetly. Supposed to find out what is going on and then sorting it out and dying. 

“Oi.” Kay poked Merlin’s side... the one which was healing, but barely because Merlin is still shit at healing magic. 

“Fuck.” Merlin almost yelled, flinching. Shit. That hurt. Fuck. That hurt a lot. 

“Woah, mate you good?” Kay asked. “You look like you’re about to pass out.” He said, eyes frantically searching Merlin’s face. 

“Y-“ Merlin coughed slightly. “Probably.” Merlin really hated the first few days after his conscious founds it’s host, he was always slightly off, always that tiny bit more vulnerable and it annoyed him like hell.

Merlin’s head started banging as soon as he finished thinking that. Like it was a bad luck charm or something. There was a weird ringing and the lights were way too harsh.

“Um- sir!” Kay called. Merlin could barely hear him anymore. He could only feel his head as it throbbed, could only hear the ringing. 

It got louder and louder and brighter and brighter and Merlin felt himself falling and drowning and choking all at the same time-

He was suddenly pulled out of whatever the hell that was by a firm hand on his shoulder. Gasping, his eyes searched Arthur’s face frantically. 

“What the hell was that.” He whispered. Arthur looked just as confused as he did, his thumb stroking Merlin’s shoulder gently. 

“M’not sure kid, your eyes went gold.” He breathed. No one else in the room seemed to have realised that anything was off other than Arthur and Kay. 

“Arthur.” He whimpered. “What the fuck just happened?” He was so confused he didn’t even realise his slip-up. 

Neither did Arthur. 

“Hey.” Arthur said, moving his hand from Merlin’s shoulder to his chin. “Hey, s’alright, we’ll figure it out.” He smiled, attempting to be reassuring. 

“No-nonono, you can’t find out.” Merlin said, the tears falling from his cheeks. “you aren’t allowed to know.” He snivelled.

”That’s okay.” Arthur mumbled. “That’s alright. Really, we’ll sort it even if I can’t know.” 

Merlin nodded and Arthur swiped a tear from under his eyes before walking back to the rest of the class. Again.

———————————

Come the end of the lesson, Merlin was going mad. He just wanted to leave.

”well done guys! See you after school.” Arthur said as everyone else left. “Merlin. C’mere.” He smiled. 

Merlin went over to where Arthur was stood, the teacher motioned for him to sit on the spinny chair and so he did. 

“What’s up?” He questioned softly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’d love it if you did.” 

That was it. That was Merlin’s undoing, he’d lasted three weeks of this hell and now he was ready to tell. Simple as that. 

“I’m going to have to kill myself after this.” He sighed. Arthur’s eyes went wide, he was just about to speak but Merlin waved him off. 

“You aren’t supposed to know any of this.” He mumbled. “No one was, but I told Will straight away because well, he reminded me of Will. But he wasn’t Will and he isn’t my Will. Just in the same sense that you’re Arthur-“ at that Arthur practically choked, he was obviously going with a different name- “but you aren’t my Arthur and I need to snap out of it because how am I supposed to fulfil this stupid prophecy when I can’t even exist in this world.” He was getting more frustrated. 

“You know, I remember when we were getting pulled out of the cottage, your dumbass was yelling, asking all of these guys with guns what right they had to pull the king of Camelot out of his own abode.” Merlin chuckled. “They all thought you were mad. So did I, never in my life had I seen a man threaten a bunch of guys with guns and get away with it.” He smiled and scrunched up a piece of paper, levitating it in the palm of his hand. 

“I still remember that night when you finally remembered, when you were so confused, so fucking confused, about everything, but as soon as you saw that I was crying, you dropped it all to kiss the tears away.” He smiled as he felt a tear run onto his lip. “I just wish the same would happen now.” He cried silently.

“Before I go though. I just want to make things clear, my name is Merlin Emrys, I am immortal, supposedly, not really though, I have killed myself a total of ten times and every time I get brought back to life, you’d think I’d just stay in one life but I wanted someone there with me. I wanted you there.” He shook his head.

”I’ll never forget the day mordred killed you. The day I held you in my arms, kissing you over and over, desperately trying to get you to come back, the week I returned to Camelot, only to be exiled for using magic.” He was sobbing now. He couldn’t stop.

”I love you.” He whispered. “I love you and I am so sorry. I really am, but I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to be the protecter of Albion. I just want to be Merlin, I just want to live a normal life where there was nothing special about me. Where we met and you were a prat who spent his life at work and at the end of the day I’d be there to kiss you and hold you.” The paper stopped its movement in his hand and he crushed it once more. 

“I just don’t want to be here.” He cried.

”Merlin.” Arthur whispered softly. 

“I know, you’re going to think I’m crazy. You won’t get it because you’re you.” He cried.

”Merlin.” Arthur said a little louder. 

Merlin looked up reluctantly and found Arthur smiling at him. “Why are you smiling?” Merlin questioned wiping his eyes vigorously.

”I missed you so much.” Arthur was crying. 

“What are you on about?” Merlin asked. 

“You remember,” Arthur pulled Merlin’s hand into his own, drawing little circles into his palm. “When you told me to write you a letter every day.” He smiled sadly.

Merlin nodded without realising what Arthur had just said.

”I missed a couple of days.” Arthur said. “I missed a couple of days because I finally found you. I finally found you and the prophecy is fulfilled.” 

Merlin stared, dumbfounded. 

“Merlin.” Arthur cried. “Merlin you aren’t the immortal one,” he continued, “that’s me. I was supposed to save Albion, to find it in its greatest need.”

”All that remains of Albion is you.” He smiled gently. “All along I had to save you” 

Merlin was lost for words. He didn’t know what to say, or what to do. None of this made any sense. 

It was all crazy and mad and it hurt his head but Arthur remembered. Arthur remembered and he waited, and wrote a letter every single day. 

“Merlin I just have to make things clear,” Arthur cried happily, “I love you, and I would wait for you for the rest of eternity.” 

What was happening. Everything was nothing and up was down and left was right. And Arthur was moving closer and so was Merlin and all of a sudden-

their lips slotted together in a mess of ecstasy and passion.

Nothing made sense. Not a single thing. 

But it didn’t matter because Merlin was kissing Arthur, and Arthur was kissing Merlin and everything felt right.

”I love you more than anything.” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s lips.

”And I love you more than that.” Arthur whispered back.

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Period. 
> 
> I love you all and thankyou for reading this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop. Right so this is another one that I’ve started... again... I probably won’t finish this one either but oh well.


End file.
